1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply for a plasma chamber. More specifically, it relates to a bipolar power supply having a MOSFET bridge circuit and a current detector to control the MOSFET bridge circuit.
2. The Prior Art
In plasma technology, technical processes are known which have electric gas discharges in a vessel. These dry discharges are capable of changing, activating or coating a surface without contacting the workpiece. In such processes, the desired effects are brought about physically with physical vapor deposition (PVD) or, for example, chemically with chemical vapor deposition (CVD).
The electric discharges for producing the plasma are created by high-frequency generators. These high-frequency (HF) generators may operate, for example, at a frequency of 13.65 Mhz, which is costly in high-energy applications. In addition, extensive safety requirements are necessary for the operators.